Confia en mi
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Bulma es una niña muy tímida pero cuando conoce a Son Goku ,sabe que puede confiar en el (basado en la canción de Hatsune Miku Pierrot ) U.A


**Advertencia**:_ Este es un GokuXBulma si no te gusta no leáis, ok me estoy volviendo fan de esta pareja no me culpen a mi me gusta también vegeta y Bulma pero ya hay muchos fics y mi cerebro no funciona mucho, me base en la canción de **Hatsune Miku** que se llama **Pierrot** y cuando la canción estaba sonando me vino a la mente esto, se que no tiene mucho que ver pero la letra ,solo un poco con lo que pienso y se que el otro no lo e terminado, pero se me ira la idea si no trato .Dragón Ball/Z/ no me pertenece es de el gran Akira_

….

En un salón donde había uno niños entre 7 y 8, cuando derepente el profesor, pide silencio y entra el director con una niña de 2 coletas con cabello azul/celeste que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, con un vestido celeste asta las rodilla tenia la cabeza mirando el piso y estaba un poco atrás de el director ya que este le tomaba la mano y el profesor dice.

-Bueno chicos, como ven tenemos una nueva alumna preséntate si no te molesta-le dice dándole una sonrisa calida, ella mira asía adelante y ve todo el salón cuando en una esquina estaba un chico con cabello alborotado con una gran sonrisa

-Me llamo, Bulma Briefs –dice apretando un poco mas la mano del director este solo le acaricia la cabeza y el profesor dice

-Bueno Bulma espero que te sientas cómoda aquí y que si hay un problema solo habla con migo ¿esta bien?-dice todavía con una sonrisa, Bulma solo asiente

-Bien, puedes sentarte alado de Son Goku –Bulma busca con la mirada y ve el puesto vacío y empieza a caminar al lado mientras todos la observan cuando llego este le dijo

-Hola soy Son Goku, pero solo dime Goku –dice dándole una sonrisa calida

-S-solo dime Bulma, Goku-dice correspondiendo a su sonrisa

Y así pasaban los días Goku y Bulma eran inseparables eran los mejores amigos, Goku le había dicho que sus 2 hermanos se habían mudado ya que ellos practicaban artes marciales el no podía inscribirse ya que era muy pequeño, pero Bulma siempre le decía que no importaba, que si le gustaba entrenar que siguiera asta lograrlo, pero este le decía que capaz no era muy fuerte, pero entrenaría para mejorar ,Bulma sabia que su madre había muerto por un accidente en auto al parecer se cortaron los frenos de el auto y no puedo pararlo ,así que se quedo con su padre Bardock ,siempre se confiaban muchas cosas Goku conocía a los padres y el hermano mayor de Bulma y Bulma a los hermanos y al padre de Goku ,realmente era muy buena gente de eso no había duda ,asta que unos días Bulma empezó a faltar a clases y cuando iba estaba muy distraída iba muchas veces al baño y demoraba mucho ,eso le preocupaba a Goku así que tenia un plan cuando este le pediría permiso para ir al baño este le pediría y así la seguiría para ver que pasa.

Goku ya tenia su plan en marcha Bulma estaba en el baño, después de 1 minuto Goku también le pidió permiso, el profesor no le gustaba dejar que vallan 2 personas a la vez pero el ya sabia por que era así que si le dio permiso, cuando llego llamo a su nombre pero nadie respondió así que miro asía la ventana y miro que Bulma estaba debajo de un árbol de el patio trasero, tenia su cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, este se preocupo así que camino asía donde estaba Bulma ,cuando llego le dijo:

-¿Bulma, que pasa?-dice preocupado sentándose a su lado

-na-nada Goku solo quería tomar aire, eso es todo, bueno vamos a clases-dice levantándose dándole un sonrisa

-pensé que éramos amigos –dice con voz triste agachando la cabeza

-y lo somos ¿Por qué dices eso, Goku?-dice confundida

-porque me estas mintiendo y yo nunca te e guardado nada-dice levantando la cara

-pero no te estoy mintiendo –dice sentándose a su lado

-de verdad confío en ti y tu me mientes Bulma, te e contado lo que me pasa porque me mientes-dice con una voz quebrada

-…- solo mira el suelo apretando los puños

-que te pasa Bulma, sabes que puedes confiar en mi –dice tomándole la mano

-mi hermano se va a casar con su novia, ella me agrada pero se tienen que ir a vivir a otro lugar muy lejos se van mañana y mis padres se fueron ase 2 semanas por el trabajo así que me quedare con mis abuelos, no quiero que se vallan quiero mucho a mis padres y ami hermano, de verdad no toleraría perder ami hermano no quiero estar sola –dice a punto de llorar

-Bulma nunca estarás sola, me tienes ami y a tus abuelos recuerda que puedes confiar en mi y tus abuelos, si quieres llorar llora –dice Goku esta se tira a sus brazos

-gracias Goku pero no me gusta llorar –dice Bulma aguantando el llanto

-cuando duela, di que duele, cuando sea difícil grita, no es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte-dice para que Bulma se largue llorar fuerte

-eres el mejor amigo del mundo –dice llorando menos fuerte pero no paraban las lagrimas

-y tu la mejor amiga, ya veras que todo mejorara-dice este secándole las lagrimas

_…..(N/A: nada que ver esta parte con la canción)…._

Habían pasado 8 años ya tenían 16 años los 2 eran muy unidos tanto que a Bulma le empezó a crecer un sentimiento mas que la hermandad, pero Goku salía con otra persona no podía hacer nada no se entrometería solo lo apoyaría asta que el sentimiento termine, pero no paraba paso un año y no paso nada estaba decidida se le declararía ahora mismo, ya lo había llamado para decirle sus sentimientos, estaba en el parque estaba muy nerviosa cuando Goku llego, como siempre con una gran sonrisa

-¿Para que me llamaste Bulma? ¿Paso algo?-dice preocupado

-Hem no, solo quería decirte 2 cosas –dice nerviosa

-ha me habías asustado no toleraría si algo te pasara, dice con una sonrisa asiendo que se sonrojara

-bien, primero lo que te voy a decir lo siento ase un año y no quiero que termine nuestra amistad, segundo tu-tu me gustas Son Goku-dice Bulma tapándose la cara con las manos

-tu también Bulma-dice sacándole las manos de la cara

-¿Qué? Si es una broma es muy cruel –dice un poco enojada

-pero si no es una broma es verdad –dice para robarle una beso

-te amo, Goku-dice abrasándolo

-Yo igual Bulma-dice correspondiendo al abraso

Y así quedaron abrazados solo cubiertos por la luz de la luna y las estrellas

…

**_Que les pareció dejen comentarios por favor :D_**


End file.
